powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger, roughly translated as Heavenly Clothing Squadron Goseiger, is the name for 2010 Super Sentai. It's theme is a playing card/angel motif. More information coming soon. Plot In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called "Gosei World," there remains beings called "Gosei Angels." They have super powers that humans do not have, called "Gosei Power." Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Angels Gosei use a passage called "Heaven Tower" in order to travel between the surface and Gosei World. However, a group of enemy invaders, called "Warstar" is invading the earth and destroying the way of Heaven Tower. With the passage blocked, the Gosei Angels are unable to reach the surface. With no Gosei Angels, the Earth will be destroyed by these invaders. But this time, 5 young and immature Gosei Angels, while in disguise, were visiting the human world before the invasion, rise up against the demons to protect the Earth. They are the heroes, Goseiger! Characters Goseigers Allies *'Data Sypher' Villains *BloodJester *'DwarfFrog' *Lobsters Arsenal *'Tensouder' - The Goseigers' henshin device. *'GoseiCard Buckle' *'Gosei Cards' **'Henshin Cards' - Cards that the Goseigers use in order to transform. **'Battle Cards' - Cards that the Goseigers use during battle. ***'Gosei Laser' - A weapon that each Goseiger carries. ***'Gosei Blaster' - Tensou Buster & Aquatic Land Buster combined weapon ****'Tensou Buster' - GoseiRed & GoseiPink's combined weapon *****'Tenku Sword' - GoseiRed's weapon *****'Sky Shot'- GoseiPink's weapon ****'Aquatic Land Buster' - GoseiBlack, GoseiBlue & GoseiYellow's combined weapon. *****'Seaku Bowgun' - GoseiBlue's weapon *****'Landic Axe '- GoseiBlack's weapon *****'Land Claw '- GoseiYellow's weapon *'Mecha Cards' - Cards that the Goseigers use to call their mecha. **'Dragon Card' - Gosei Red uses this card to call Gosei Dragon. **'Shark Card' - Gosei Blue uses this card to call Gosei Shark. **'Tiger Card'- Gosei Yellow uses this card to call Gosei Tiger. **'Snake Card'- Gosei Black uses this card to call Gosei Snake. **'Phoenix Card' - Gosei Pink uses this card to call Gosei Phoenix. Mecha ;Gosei Machines *Gosei Great - The first main megazord. **'Gosei Dragon' - GoseiRed's mecha with form of a Fighter Jet. **'Gosei Snake' - GoseiBlack's mecha with form of a Bullet Train. **'Gosei Shark' - GoseiBlue's mecha with form of a Submarine. **'Gosei Phoenix' - GoseiPink's mecha with form of a Jet. **'Gosei Tiger' - GoseiYellow's mecha with form of a Tank. *'Gosei Headers' - The Gosei Headers are divided by what tribe they are from. Each set can combine with Gosei Great to make a new formation. **'WATER Headers' ***'MantaHeader' ***'HammerHeader' ***'NokogiriHeader' **'Land Headers' ***'StagHeader' ***'TyrannoHeader' ***'SaiHeader' **'SKY Headers' ***'TakaHeader' ***'PteraHeader' ***'CrowHeader' Trivia *This is the first season since Timeranger to have helmets with lips. *This is the first season to use cards as weapons. *This is the third season to have mecha that's a hybrid of a vehicle & an animal. The first is Liveman and the second is Go-onger. Rumors Sentai Seasons Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology